Que bello
by Lore de Brower
Summary: ¡serias capaz de dejar tu orgullo herido atras y dejarte llevar por la tentacion?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Mizuki autora del anime Candy Candy, esta pequeña historia es creada con fines recreativos sin lucro

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia como muchas saben la gf es en este mes y casi esta x terminar y bueno este fue un pequeño aporte, la idea original es que fuera un sonfic, después se alargo un poco y resulto ser un minific espero que les guste ahhh esta inspirado en la canción que bello gracias x leer

Uy se me olvidaba este cap tiene unas líneas de contenido solo para mayores de edad

La verdad es que no es tanto :p

QUE BELLO

-¡hola! – Decía la rubia- mi nombre es Candice White- le extendió la mano y le regalo una sonrisa.

-el mio es Anthony Brower. –le devolvió una risa encantadora.

Así fue como se conocieron ese par de rubios, Candy era una chica que cursaba el tercer semestre de la carrera de medicina, con mucho esfuerzo y logrando una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones, pudo ingresar a la escuela privada en la que cursaba su carrera, ella era muy amiga de Anne Britter, y Patricia O'Brien quienes también estudiaban en esa universidad.

Anthony Brower era un chico de cuerpo atlético de una altura considerable, y que era integrante de una de las familias mas pudientes de la ciudad. Estudiaba la licenciatura en administración, ya que el tendría a su cargo las riendas de la empresa de su padre. Ese día su amigo Kevin lo invito a la fiesta en donde se encontró con Candy, una rubia pecosa, de cabello rizado y cuerpo escultural, quien traía a media universidad tras ella.

-te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- coqueteo Anthony.

-me encantaría, pero mis amigas y yo…

-vamos Candy, no te preocupes por nosotras- le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo su amiga Paty.

-en ese caso, me encantaría

Caminaron hacia la salida y sin que se diera cuenta Anthony, Candy volteo de rápido y como diciendo sin voz hizo las muecas a sus amigas y abrió los ojos "esta guapísimo". Sus amigas se rieron y le hicieron una seña con el pulgar arriba.

-y dime Candice…

-Candy.

-eh?

-que me digas Candy- rio- así me llaman todos mis amigos.

-eso quiere decir que ya somos amigos.

-bueno… creo que si- rio nerviosa.

-entonces Candy, ¿estudias en la facultad de medicina o te invitaron como a mi?- le pregunto esto ya que la fiesta era de alumnos de la universidad.

-y… ¿porque lo quieres saber?- dijo coqueta.

-bueno en realidad es solo para entablar una conversación. Sabes las chicas hermosas como tu, me ponen nervioso- dijo esto sacando todos sus dotes de seductor.

-ese truco esta ya muy gastado.

-así que no te crees hermosa- le dijo muy cerca de la cara.

-no, bueno si, quiero decir no, bueno me entendiste

Los dos comenzaron a reír, desde ese momento quedaron flechados el uno del otro, el le pidió su numero celular, correo, Facebook, twitter y todo lo que pudiera, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, se la pasaron tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que prácticamente ya eran los últimos en la fiesta, solo kevin y las amigas de Candy estaban aguardándolos.

-espera, me estas haciendo perder el control- decía Candy cuando Anthony besaba su cuello.

-y acaso no te gusta- le seguía pasaba su lengua en el cuello - si me dices que no te gusta me paro- le dijo esto, llego hasta su boca y mordió el labio inferior.

-sabes que me encanta, pero…

-¿entonces?- le empezó a desabotonar la blusa y le acaricio uno de sus senos.

-Anthony, eres un aprovechado- dijo casi en susurro, pues se estaba dejando llevar por la oleada de calor que la invadía.

El empezó a besar mas allá del cuello, lentamente bajo hasta toparse con el pecho de Candy, que subía y bajaba, pues la respiración era mas agitada de lo normal, el lentamente empezó a besar uno de sus senos, para después morder ligeramente su pezón, esto la hizo humedecerse aun mas y también desear mucho mas…

-Candy, Candy- le llamo su amiga

-¿ehh?- abrió los ojos la rubia.

-¿en que pensabas? Estabas con una cara extraña- dijo Anne divertida.

-no nada- se avergonzó un poco.

-ay mujer, de seguro otra vez estabas fantaseando con Anthony- rio Paty.

-y que les importa con quien fantasee lo que debería es reclamarles, por que me despertaron, - fingió estar enojada.

-ya te dije- contuvo una risa- estabas haciendo algo… raro.- echaron a reír las dos amigas de Candy y ella también comenzó a reír.

-pues si- dijo orgullosa- estaba otra vez fantaseando con Anthony, es que es tan sexi, has visto las fotos de su perfil wow.

-tienes razón se ve tan…- Candy entrecerró los ojos- tan guapo – rio Anne al ver la reacción de su amiga - y ¿has hablado con el?

-solo en línea, pero quedamos de vernos hoy.

-entonces amiga aprovecha la ocasión- le guiño el ojo Paty.

-¿Cómo creen? –abrió los ojos- que diría de mi. Además es solo mi imaginación, el hecho de imaginármelo no significa que pase.

Candy y Paty estaban en casa de Anne, pero mientras la esperaban pues estaba duchándose, Candy se recostó en el sofá, su mente la traiciono y empezó a imaginarse junto al rubio, para después sus amigas interrumpir tan erótico sueño.

Continuara…

Cortito verdad, lo se, espero sus comentarios chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

-hola, crei que no llegarías- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-lo siento, es que se me hizo muy tarde, perdón – dijo Candy al llegar casi media hora tarde- ¿leíste mi mensaje?

-acaba de llegar, la verdad es que ya me iba, creí que te habías arrepentido de vernos.

-No, como crees, lo que pasa es que…

La explicación era sencilla, Candy se había tardado mas de la cuenta probándose una y otra ropa, se ponía una blusa escotada y creía que era demasiado atrevida, buscaba otra y le encontraba mas peros, se probo un pantalón y pensó que ese no le entallaba bien, se puso una mini falda y se la quito de inmediato, pues sus piernas blancas no eran su orgullo, recordó que recién había comprado unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos, los busco y para su mala suerte no los encontraba, como loca bajo corriendo gritando a su madre, donde los había puesto y como siempre las madres, tienen todo en orden y rápidamente se lo entrego, cuando se vio al espejo, se giraba y se veía de arriba abajo, la verdad es que se lucía muy bien, seguramente Anthony notaria sus cualidades, estaba imaginándose tantas cosas, que cuando vio el reloj faltaban solo 10 minutos antes de su cita, dio un grito, tomo su bolso y salio corriendo, para colmo de sus males, ni un taxi paraba, cuando por fin logro abordar uno, el trafico era fatal, de pronto un accidente detenía en transito, desesperada bajo del taxi y decidió llegar corriendo, pues estaba a pocas cuadras del lugar de la cita, y cuando por fin llego, se detuvo y vio a lo lejos a Anthony parado junto a un árbol, su corazón latió mas rápido y los nervios la invadieron, se veía tan guapo, tan sexy, con los jeans que traía, y la camisa un poco justa.

-¿entonces? - pregunto Anthony con una sonrisa.

-bueno es…- no le quería decir que se había tardado por estar probándose una y otra ropa- hubo un accidente y tuve que llegar caminando.

-no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, te parece si vamos por una hamburguesa, la verdad no he ido a mi casa y aunque fuera ahora no hay nada que comer – rio- no he ido a comprar la despensa.

-¿tu la compras? De seguro en tu cocina solo hay comida rápida.

-bueno, pues cuando yo hago las compras así es- rio, pero por fortuna la señora Teresa, se encarga de eso,

-¿la señora Teresa?

-si, es quien prepara la comida y pone en orden el departamento.

-entonces vives solo.

-pues si,

-¿y tu familia?

-mi padre vive en la casa y… bueno mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño.

-oh lo siento, no debí preguntar tanto- se apeno.

-descuida, mi madre siempre estará en mi y los momentos que vivi con ella los atesoro en mi corazón- pero es mucho de mi, cuéntame sobre ti.

-no hay nada interesante.

-no lo creo,

-es verdad, yo soy hija única, no conocí a mi padre, mi madre trabaja duro, como ya te había dicho, estoy estudiando en esa universidad por que logre tener una beca y debo de estudiar mucho para conservarla.

-si tienes la beca eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente- rio.

-no, la verdad es que no- dijo con modestia- pero me esfuerzo, y mucho, sabes yo no se como hay personas que tienen la posibilidad de labrarse un buen futuro y lo desperdician y…

-¿a que te refieres?

-es decir, la universidad es muy cara y los chicos que asisten, la gran mayoría tienen una familia muy rica y no les cuesta nada enviarlos, y solo desperdician la oportunidad, se la pasan tomando, de fiesta en fiesta, haciendo sentir mal a los demás- dijo triste- jugando con las chicas.

-¿acaso te ha ocurrido algo así a ti? – dijo preocupado.

-no, a mi no, pero…

-no tienes que respondérmelo y… yo…- le iba a decir que el era uno de esos chicos que mencionaba que su familia era muy poderosa pero entonces ella lo interrumpió.

-tu gracias Dios eres diferente, debes comprender lo que te digo, ¿tu también tienes una beca?

-ehh bueno…

-no te avergüences, es mejor tener una beca y no ser un hijo de papi, que todo lo tiene.

-bueno es que… no todos son así como piensas.

-la mayoría,

-mejor cambiemos de tema, te parece.

-claro, creo que hable de mas.

-no, no para nada.

Pasaron los días, Candy y Anthony empezaron a salir, después de algunas citas, se convirtieron en novios.

-Candy te vez muy enamorada- dijo Anne.

-y lo estoy Anne, lo estoy, Anthony es maravilloso.

-lo que yo puedo asegurar es que es guapísimo- dijo Paty.

-Paty – la miro entrecerrando los ojos- me pondré celosa- añadió la pecosa.

-no lo tomes a mal – dijo apenada.

-ya lo se amiga es broma- comenzó a reír.

-y cuenta, ya…- insinúa algo con su mirada Anne.

-yaaaa… ¿Qué?- contesto Candy divertida.

-no te hagas Candy- dijo Paty- sabes a lo que nos referimos.

-no, no se que es lo que insinúan- dijo inocente.

-¡Candy!- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-ya, ya, ya entendí, pues…-bajo un poco la vista- aun no.

-Candy, estas desperdiciando la oportunidad- añadió Anne.

-oye, esto es muy especial, creo que estoy enamorada y todo debe ser especial, TODO- acentuó Candy- además de que, bueno ya saben que yo aun no…

-si ya lo sabemos, pero esta es tu oportunidad de sea tan especial- rio Anne.

-lo se- dijo con un brillo en los ojos la rubia.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Anthony, Kevin y el rubio platicaban amenamente.

-si que te flecho la rubia.

-¿porque lo dices?

-¿será por que solo te la pasas pensando a que hora la veraz?

-es muy atractiva, y muy inteligente, me la paso muy bien con ella.

-me imagino que tan bien- dijo en doble sentido.

-pues no es como tu crees.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- abrió los ojos- TU, el seductor, el que no deja ir viva a ninguna chiquita- comenzó a reír.

-basta, que es tan gracioso.- se molesto.

-que aun no haya caído.

-ella es especial, no es una chica para pasar el rato- dijo molesto- y ya no hablare nada mas de ella contigo.

-¡no lo puedo creer! Anthony te enamoraste de la chica, creí que solo habíamos ido a divertirnos, no recuerdas que ese era el plan.

-era TU plan, yo solo te acompañe, pero ahora te lo agradezco- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-y ya le dijiste que no eres el chico pobre que le has hecho creer.

Anthony bajo la mirada.

-veo que aun no.

-es que no se como decírselo, si le digo creerá que todo este tiempo he estado jugando con ella.- bajo la mirada.

- eso te pasa por involucrarte mas de la cuenta.

-cállate, tu y tus jueguitos, y yo idiota por seguirte la corriente.

- bueno tómalo por este lado, ella te amara a ti, y no a tu dinero.

Anthony le había dicho que era un chico de una familia de clase media, al principio era un juego que había planeado su amigo cuando fueron a la fiesta y el le seguía la corriente, ya que se habían presentado como estudiantes becados en la universidad de administración pero después cuando se empezó a enamorarse de Candy, no encontraba la manera de decirle que no llevaba una vida tan modesta cono le había contado, ella se sincero completamente con el, le conto todos sus esfuerzos por salir adelante, ya que al no contar con recursos económicos tenia que esforzarse al doble o triple pues su madre, que es con quien vivía, no podía darle todo lo que su educación ameritaba.

Anthony se sentía fatal, por mentirle, pero temía que ella lo botara, así que siguió con la mentira, y se propuso decirle la verdad… algún día.

-Candy, ¿A dónde iras?

-mama ya te lo había dicho voy con Anthony.

-y cuando me lo piensas presentar- dijo indignada.

-pronto mama- le dio un beso en la frente- pronto.

-así me tienes diciendo desde que empezaste a salir con el.

-pero esta vez, si será muy pronto.

-eso espero.

En eso so oyó el timbre, la rubia corrió a abrir y su mirada se ilumino.

-mi amor, llegaste antes.

-lo se, es que no podía resistir mas sin mirarte- se acerco a ella y beso sus labios

-¿quien es Candy?- pregunto su mama desde la cocina que era donde estaban.

-es…el amor de mi vida – dijo en voz baja y diciéndole a Anthony.

-también eres el amor de mi vida.

-pasa.

En ese momento llego su madre y por fin conoció al novio de su hija.

-mama te presento a Anthony – señalo al chico- Anthony, te presento a mi mama.

-mucho gusto señora- extendió la mano para estrecharla.- mi nombre es Anthony Brower.

-el gusto es mio- dijo desconcertada- el mio es Linda White

-ahora mama por fin lo conociste- río.

-si, joven, Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-dígame Anthony, y espero que lo que le haya dicho no sea nada malo.

-para nada – vio a su hija- si lo único que sabe decir es lo guapo que estas- empezó a reir.

-MAMAA- se puso roja.

-¿te quedaras a comer Anthony?

-si no es ninguna molestia, me encantaría.

-por supuesto que no, seria un placer.

Pasaron a la mesa, la mama de Candy sirvió una deliciosa comida, después trajeron un postre,

-Anthony Candy me ha dicho que estudias administración.

-si,

-también que tienes una beca como ella.

-bueno… emm.

-mama, no incomodes a Anthony.

-discúlpame Anthony, es solo que te quería felicitar por que también tu te esfuerzas mucho por tus estudios, como mi hija, los felicito a ambos, por que aun sin tener los recursos, luchan por tener mejores oportunidades, sabes mi hija me enorgullece por eso.

-a mi también me enorgullece, sobre todo por lo sencilla y alegre que es – la miro tiernamente.

-que cosas dicen, me avergüenzan.

-no tienes de que Candy, eres la mejor hija del mundo, y estoy segura que cuando seas una doctora muy prestigiosa, aun seguirás conservando tu sencillez y no harás de menos ni humillaras a los menos afortunados.

Anthony, analizo las palabras de su suegra, eran de nostalgia, ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con ella? Esas palabras eran las que Candy le había dicho antes, sobre la gente rica, no quiso ser indiscreto y preguntar, algún dia cuando estuvieran preparadas, ellas lo contarían.

-hija ahora veo por que estas tan enamorada

-según tu ¿por que?

-Anthony es encantador y muy atractivo y se ve sincero.

-lo se ma, esto parece un sueño, pero aun así tengo miedo.

-¿de que amor?

-de que algo ocurra y nos separemos.

-¿y hay alguna razón por la que tengas que sentir miedo?

-bueno, es guapo y cualquiera se enamoraría de el,

-pero el te ama a ti. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-tienes razón, ay mama me da tanta alegría que Anthony sea mi novio, el es tan diferente de los chicos engreídos de la universidad, que solo quieren jugar con uno.

-Candy, ya te he dicho que no hagas suposiciones, algún chico "hijo de papi" como tu los llamas ha tratado de jugar contigo.

-no, la verdad es que no, pero… he visto como humillan y creen tener autoridad sobre la gente humilde.

-que me haya pasado a mi, no quiere decir que te ocurra a ti, ya deja de creer que todos son malos

-no todos, Anthony no lo es, el jamás jugaría conmigo, jamás.

Candy siguió charlando con su madre sobre lo fascinada que estaba con el rubio, y también hablaron sobre sus problemas económicos.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro cap, espero les guste, y también espero sus comentarios :P

Les quería decir a quien lee "recuérdame" que bueno pues una disculpotototototota y si lo pienso terminar, :D pero primero acabo este, como ya les había dicho es un trabajo para la gf 2012 la idea inicial era que fuera un sonfic, pero me alargue un poco :D, serán solo unos cuantos cap.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
